Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / How to Train Your Dragon 2
Promotional Stills HTTYD2(2).jpg HTTYD2(4).jpg HTTYD2(7).jpg HTTYD2(8).jpg HTTYD2(11).jpg HTTYD2(12).jpg HTTYD2(13).jpg HTTYD2(21).jpg HTTYD2(29).jpg HTTYD2(31).jpg HTTYD2(34).jpg HTTYD2(35).jpg HiccupandToothless(345).jpg Vid httyd2 clips 1.jpg HiccupandToothless(346).jpg Final Aftermath.jpg Tumblr n9q65ujdbM1t4wx8uo2 1280.jpg Images-33.jpeg Trailer Screenshots Teaser Trailer dragons26.jpg dragons25.jpg dragons24.jpg dragons21.jpg dragons16.jpg dragons10.jpg dragons9.jpg dragons7.jpg dragons4.jpg dragons3.jpg dragons0.jpg Trailer 2 How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-3.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-4.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-6.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-9.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-10.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-11.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-15.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-18.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-20.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-21.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-22.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-23.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-24.png Dragon Celebration.jpg|Dragon celebration Film Screenshots Dragons25.jpg Dragons24.jpg Dragons21.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-630.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-637.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-815.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-818.jpg Avoiding my dad.jpg Older Hiccstrid 1.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on itchy armpit.jpg Older Hiccstrid.jpg Hiccup saying very serious.jpg DRAGON~1.JPG Hiccup standing back up.jpg Since no chief could ask for a beter succesor.jpg That's amazing.jpg You're going to wear out.jpg The calibration is very sensitive.jpg Astrid rubbing Hiccup's shoulder.jpg It's a lot of responsibility.jpg What an honor.jpg Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.jpg Astrid kissing hiccup on the cheek HTTYD2.jpg Astrid after kissing Hiccup on the cheek.jpg Exploring Itchy Armpit.jpg Hiccup in HTTYD 2.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1585.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1631.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg First encounter with Eret.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1655.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1664.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg There are other dragon riders?.jpg Listening to Eret's remarks.jpg Reaction to Eret showing a scar on his chest from under his shirt.jpg Astrid, Toothless, and Hiccup at Eret's Fort.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1993.jpg Taking Stakard's request.JPG Not the standard.jpg I've come to.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-18.png Running down to the dragon stables.jpg Having reached the dragon stables.jpg If he's built.jpg No, we fortify.jpg Hiccup telling Astrid he has to go..jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the cheek.jpg He can be really persausive.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless on the boat.jpg Wingsuit1.png Wingsuit2.png On Eret's ship (1).JPG On Eret's ship.JPG Entering into the sanctuary.jpg Y67.jpg Imagevalkatoothless.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4256.jpg What did your father think.jpg But he changed.jpg Stoick and Baby Hiccup.jpg Baby Hiccup-1.jpg Baby Hiccup-2.jpg Baby Hiccup-3.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4703.jpg Meeting the Bewilderbeast.jpg Valka's Bewilderbeast breathing frost.jpg Playful by lucy holland-d7xsloc.png Images-8.jpeg A thick hand clamps down over Hiccup's face.JPG Easy now.JPG How did you get in here.JPG Come.JPG They hurry back into the winding corridor.JPG Gobber shuffling past Stoick and Hiccup, dazed.JPG Tumblr n41aarWQlA1s2xnrlo3 1280.png Gobber remarking why he never married.JPG Full family at last.jpg Handing Hiccup fish.jpg Hiccup so excited.jpg Hiccup excitedly rambling.jpg Hiccup yammering on.jpg Stoick trying to calm Hiccup down.jpg Hiccup starting to calm down.jpg It's a lot to take in.jpg Her meatballs could kill.jpg Gobber, catching himself, embarrassed.JPG Gobber singing I'm still going.JPG Tumblr n3ty3mHSKK1spqqafo1 1280.jpg Catching up with mother.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7608.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7612.jpg Confrontation by lucy holland-d7xslvf.png EXt2F4GTCS4.jpg Aftermath by lucy holland-d7xsm5t.png Possible remorse.png 10458341 530067570453886 7712295227997176801 n.jpg It's not his fault.jpg Valka and Hiccup crying.jpg Continuing to mourn over Stoick's death..jpg Valka holding Hiccup back.jpg Lighting Stoick's ship (2).JPG After the arrows have been shot.jpg Original8.jpg Heart of a chief.jpg This is who you are, son.jpg Hiccup just about to say they are going back.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9239.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9240.jpg Won't that bewilderbeast.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9243.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9245.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9247.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9265.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9272.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9280.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9451.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9455.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9471.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9525.jpg DragosBewilderbeast-HTTYD2.jpg‎ Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9537.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9618.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9634.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9638.jpg Out of control.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9801.jpg Httyd2 we need to do something.PNG Blindfolded.png Not again..JPG We did it!.JPG Blast.png He's challenging the Alpha!.JPG Drago Bludvist's defeat.png Continue to celebrate victory.jpg Hiccup and Toothless with their heads touching.jpg Tumblr nmuk0nJNuF1ta42zno1 500.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10614.jpg Astrid coming to Hiccup.jpg Astrid saying see.jpg I told you it was in here.jpg Astrid poking the button on Hiccup's flight suit.jpg Astrid and Hiccup laughing.jpg That's hilarious.jpg Hiccup just about to kiss Astrid.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg Hiccup and Astrid finishing their kiss.jpg Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg As Hiccup heads toward Gothi.jpg Chief of Berk.png The chief has come home.jpg Hiccup now the chief of berk.jpg Hiccup the Chief.JPG Astrid and Hiccup at the end of the movie.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4993.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4992.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4991.jpg Animated Images Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.gif He got me back Right Bud.gif Floating in the air.gif Falling through the sky.gif Where No One Goes.gif Hiccup and Toothless Flying.gif Hiccup Hand Thing.gif Soarin'.gif HTTYD2 - Hiccup Toothless Embrace.gif The Inferno and a Shovelhelm.gif Httyd 2 Hiccstrid kiss.gif Site Navigation How to Train Your Dragon 2 Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / How to Train Your Dragon 2 Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / How to Train Your Dragon 2